Our Hearts
by XxDearInsanityxX
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are sent on a mission and must pose as a couple but, is it really an act? Or will love blossom between the two?
1. Surprise Mission!

I frowned, the corners of my mouth dragging down towards the road that was currently covered in all of the medical reports I was taking from the hospital to my apartment. I tightened my fist and looked up, whoever I had bumped into had, in a very _smart _decision, ran away. I knew I had a threatening aura emanating off of me but, it was how I felt. Murderous. All I wanted to do was get home, finish the reports and get some sleep before _another _14-hour shift at the hospital. I love my job; don't get me wrong, I just don't love all of the hours I am at said job. I sighed and bent down, starting to grab all of the manila folders but, the few that I had gathered were taken from my hands and were replaced by another hand.

I looked up and was met with a set of familiar onyx orbs. He was half smirking and I could tell he thought my current situation was hilarious. I half smiled myself and took his hand, noticing he had gathered the rest of the half-done reports in his other hand.

"Ah. Thank you, Sasuke-kun." I noticed he was still in his Anbu uniform. He was probably just returning from a mission, tired and sore but, here he was helping me. I suddenly felt like small stabbing sensation in my lower gut and I frowned. I hated that the little girl I was, was such a burden to the rest of Team 7. I sighed and held out my hand to take the files but, he merely shook his head.

"Sakura. It's not that big of a deal. Stop mentally berating yourself. It's hard to miss a blur of pink bent over in the middle of the street." He then turned and started walking. "You were on your way to your apartment, ne?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

I merely stood there, like an idiot, staring at his retreating back.

** "When did the Uchiha-pop start talking full sentences that **_**weren't **_**mission related?" **My inner asked her jaw on the floor.

_ "I'm sorry, Uchiha-pop?" I asked, eyebrow raised._

_**"He's usually so cold, like a popsicle. So, Uchiha-pop!" **_ She deducted, hand stroking a non-existent beard.

I just shook my head and laughed nervously, making my way to the Uchiha who was currently staring at me, eyebrows raised, wondering if I finally lost it. I caught up to him and we made our way to my apartment in a comfortable silence. I could feel his peripheral gaze on me and I suddenly wondered why Sasuke Uchiha, emotionally-retarded-I'm-going-to-run-off-with-a-freaky-snake-bastard, Sasuke Uchiha was willing to be so social all of a sudden.

Once we reached my door he gave me my folders and I opened the door, looking over my shoulder. "Would you like to come in? I can make some tea and I might have a tomato in the kitchen somewhere."

I saw his ears perk up, even though his face remained impassive, and he made his way to the couch and picked up the television remote, and turned on whatever gory movie he saw first.

Sasuke liked scary, _bloody _movies.

So did I.

Naruto on the other hand, did not.

It worked.

I cut up the tomato and put in on a plate and putting that onto a larger tray that had to two steaming cups of tea on it and another plate of dango for me. I inhaled the scent, peppermint. It was refreshing, it really did relax me. When I walked back into the living room I noticed how comfortable he looked, just sitting/laying, smirking at the poor little high-school couple that got caught in the middle of their love making by some guy with a bone saw. _Never have sex when there's a killer on the loose. You will die. _

He saw me and quickly was on his feet, taking the tray and setting it down on the coffee table. I took my placed beside him and popped a piece of dango into my mouth, enjoying the sweetness while he took a piece of his tomato and did the same (without the sweetness of course). He chewed and swallowed hard, before turning to me.

"I was on my way to your apartment when I saw you." He said matter of factly and I inwardly sighed, knowing that this was not going anywhere pleasant. I nodded for him to continue and he did, "Well, obviously I just got back from a mission but, after I was finished giving Tsunade the mission report, I was informed that you and I have another that we must move quickly on."

"How quickly?" _And why wasn't I informed? _

"We move out tomorrow morning, she told me to give you this scroll and that those," he moved his head in the direction of the files that were stacked neatly on the kitchen table, "can wait. Everything you will need to know is in this, as well as the necessary equipment you should bring."

I nodded, taking the scroll and standing, "Thank you Sasuke-kun." I smiled and he leaned forward, embracing me, sort of. Sasuke still wasn't good at things like that.

"It's my job." He smirked and was out of the door in a blink.

I looked down at the tea. It was still steaming. I decided that I shouldn't let it go to waste and I moved back down to the couch, opening the scroll:

_Sakura, _

_ I am sorry for not telling you about this sooner but, you are the only one I can send with Uchiha. You two trust each other and that's what I need for this mission. You are to pose as a couple and infiltrate a gala of sorts. We are investigating Mist. They seem to be up to something and we have decided to act on it. _

_ If you follow the map, you will find a small village who has been informed of your arrival. You will be able to get the necessary formal attire there. _

_ Oh and Sakura, MAKE ME SOME GRANDCHILDREN SOMETIME SOON. I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE UCHIHA BRATS; JUST GET ME SOME DAMN GRANDCHILDREN._

_ That is all._

_ Hokage-sama._

_ (: _

I felt my cheeks burn and I rolled my eyes, grabbing my house keys and my wallet, heading to the store and picking up wash-out hair color, blue, and colored contacts, honey colored (like Tsunade). I went back home, packed and set my alarm for 3 A.M.


	2. It was just a dream right?

_The all too familiar smell of copper filled the air, so thick that I could practically taste it. The sky above me began to darken and all sunlight suddenly vanished. Making the area look like it was in gray-scale, not that the road traveling into Kohana was that interesting to begin with. But, it gave me an eerie feeling and suddenly I tensed, feeling an all too familiar chakra, coming at me._

_ "Sasuke?" He didn't stop his trek until he was in front of me, his Sharingan blazing. The red was so visible in the poor lighting. _

_ I put my katana away, once I realized I wasn't in any apparent danger. _

_ "Sakura." The way my name rolled off of his tongue made me shiver, and not in pleasure. Something wasn't right, and there was a nagging feeling that I should get away, __**now. **__I didn't look him in the eyes as I made my way around him, going in the direction he came from._

_ He set off in the opposite direction and I exhaled, unsure if that was a blessing or a curse. I followed the trail inside the village, surprised that I wasn't met with any guards. "Lazy bastards…" I sighed as I shook my head. _

_ "H-hel-" someone choked. My ninja senses took control and I set off in the direction I heard the noise. I didn't even bump into anyone, and that was odd for the streets of Kohana not to be packed. I was starting to get worried. Suddenly, a giant bright flash of orange and yellow caught my eye._

_ "Naruto!" I turned around and ran off to greet the blonde idiot. He was lying out in the training field. _

_**"He probably over-did it as usual." **__Inner sighed, frowning. I nodded before I realized he was losing a lot of blood, quickly at that. I ran to him and kneeled, pushing my hands to his chest but, the chakra wouldn't come. "Wh-what?" I cried, looking around, realizing it wasn't just Naruto who was lying out, bleeding. It was the entirety of the Rookie 9. Even Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai and Tsunade. _

_ "W-" I felt a sharp pain and I looked down to see the end of a katana, covered in blood, __**my **__blood, piercing my abdomen. I spat up the warm liquid and jerked away from the blade and its owner, causing more blood to spill from my mouth._

_ I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Sasuke but, he was wearing his Akatsuki robe again and his eyes weren't blood red but, jet black. _

_ "Did you really think I would've stayed here? With weaklings like you? HA! You're more naive than when we were children!" He laughed sheathing his katana and advancing towards me._

_ I backed away until I felt the bark of a tree rub roughly against my back. Shit. I inwardly cursed myself for being so oblivious. _

_ "This is the end." He said, as his eyes began to spin and I felt like I was being dipped in acid._

I opened my eyes and sat up abruptly, sweat falling from my face, my hair sticking to my face. I looked at my alarm clock, only 20 minutes until I had to wake up, "No use in going back to sleep." I frowned and made my way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before putting on my Anbu uniform and grabbing my pack.

I looked down at the picture of the reunited Team 7, Naruto's huge grin, me sitting on top of Kakashi smiling and even Sasuke had on a smirk. I smiled before the memories of my dream sent a small pang of worry to my chest.

"Sasuke-kun isn't like that anymore." I said aloud, not sure if I actually believed myself. I frowned at my lack of faith and sighed before heading out of the door and taking to the rooftops.


End file.
